


Those blue eyes

by MulderScully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad, after episode 3x04, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek after throwing Isaac out of the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muken/gifts).



**THOSE BLUE EYES**

 

 

Those blue eyes,

bore deep inside.

Every time they stole a glance,

I feel,there's still a chance.

For me to repair what I broke,

How I stabbed an already shattered soul.

I still cant forget ,when he turned to see me.

For the last time,that's what he would've thought.

 

The loft was growing dark and black.

filled with his scent,which will never come back.

I could still hear,

his cries from outside.

He waited out of the closed door.

Maybe hoping,

That I will give up

and will call him to stay.

I tried but failed,

to protect him again.

and he slowly walked away.

 

 


End file.
